30 Rockefeller Plaza
by 30RockLover1999
Summary: This story follows the events that happened in it's prequel 'What Happened Last Night'. Very Creative title isn't it? Jack/Liz 30 ROCK BELONGS TO TINA FEY! -HIATUS-
1. Liz's Problem

Authors Note: The title sucks, but it's more like 'What happens in 30 Rockefeller Plaza stays in 30 Rockefeller Plaza.' Spoilers for Seasons 1-6. This story will go on till I figure how it's going to end. Jack/Liz Other pairings later.

Liz walked really quickly past the writers desk and straight into her office and shut the door. She was wearing a permanently stained shirt. It had blue something all over it, so she had on her TGS jacket to cover it up. She had to get out of her apartment as quickly as possible. So she grabbed anything and put it on.

-Flashback-

"You want breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Maybe later I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Liz ran out the room and to the bathroom, and she did vomit once or twice. But then the shower started and went off about ten minutes later. Afterwards he heard nothing but two minutes of silent shuffling pass, then there was running and the door quickly opened then shut.

"Lemon?"

-End Flashback-

Liz has her regrets: Maybe I should've stayed. I should've told him I was leaving. We could've left together... No! That would've been worse! Thank God Criss was out of town with his family for something. This just never needs to come up in any conversation ever again!

Her phone rings. "Mr. Donaghy needs you in his office right away, Ms. Lemon!" Said his new assistant. She hung up.

"Oh boy."

The ride on the elevator seemed like the shortest ride ever. She couldn't even figure out all of the possible scenarios that would go down in his office. By the time she figured out the solution to one of the many scenarios she was already on the 52nd floor (Sadly it was the one that was least likely to happen). Where could Liz get a polar bear right now?

She opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Hey buddy..."

"Lemon don't act like nothing happen last night. We slept together, get over it." Liz walked in and got a little flustered when she noticed that Jack was wearing his 'Sexual Dominance' tie.

"You're wearing that tie on purpose aren't you?"

He got up from his desk and walked towards her. "Yes I am actually."

"Jack can you please not do this. I have a season finale tonight and Criss is coming back later today," Mumbling. "and I'm probably gonna break up with him..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! J-just give me a break, ok?"

"When I want something, I'm going to get it."

"Great! Thanks for working with me, Jack." She said sarcastically.

She went back down to her office and slumped in her chair. Jenna came inside and said "You look like you just made a huge sex mistake."

"I wouldn't call it a mistake, I actually kinda enjoyed it-What? How can you tell? And don't say things that make me rant!"

"Who was it Liz? You don't seem like the type who would cheat, so you must've really liked this guy."

"Y-yeah, I still do, but..." Liz trailed off and looked around the room.

Jenna gasps "It was Jack!"

"What! No! No no no no no..."

"Oh really? Before me who was the last person you talked to?"

"Jack."

"Last person you've seen today?"

"Jack."

"Last person you called today?"

"Jack."

"Last person you had sex with?"

"Jack-I was saying that to all the questions because I thought that would be the answer..."

"Mmm-hmm. I'll be back when you're ready to admit you slept with him." Jenna leaves.

Liz sighs "I need some food.'

TBC...


	2. Summer Shows and Other Crap

Authors Note: So this story is going no where...

It was 10:45 and they were doing dress rehearsals. Tracy kept screwing up lines and Jenna was refusing to do any thing because he's screwing up the extra lines she wanted.

"-And then he... LINE!

"Tracy we have a show tonight, you should know all of this!" Said Pete frustrated

"Yeah, but we're gonna have cue cards anyway right?"

"You know what, he's right. Everybody come back tonight do as you please till then."

Liz stared in space still thinking about last night. "Hey Liz. Liz? Liz! ELIZABETH." Pete said with his volume rising each time.

"Huh? What?"

"You've been staring at nothing for ten minutes!"

"Oh. I was?"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing." She lied unconvincingly.

"Hmm. You're not even trying to be convincing."

"Yeah I know."

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Hmp. Just tell me later then. I'm pretty sure you already told Jack."

"Uhg. Don't mention that man."

"Aha! It has something to do with him!"

"No! No it doesn't I'll talk to you later bye..." She ran off as Pete watched her wondering what she could be hiding.

She went back to her office and stepped inside and shut the door. She leaned on the door and looked to the left and sighed deeply. "Lemon." Jack said coming out of nowhere

She jerked her head to the right while simultaneously clutching her chest. "JESUS, JACK! Dammit don't do that! And why are you sitting in my chair?"

Jack got up and walked over to her. He stopped inches away from her face. She turned a little pinkish. She was hoping that he didn't notice. "What can I do to change you're mind?"

"A-about what?"

"About us..." Little does he know that he already has.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! I'm happily dating someone."

Jack inhaled sharply. "Sure."

He gently moved her from in front of the door, opened it then walked out. Liz turned around and looked through her doorway to watch him leave.

Before he left the writers room he made an announcement to all the writers "I'm going to need everybody to come back next week even though your shows season is over." Everybody groaned and complained.

Frank turned around in his chair and asked "Hey Liz, you two lovebirds are always chatting it up." Liz angrily, narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you know why we have to come back next week?"

"No. I actually don't." Everybody made joking gasps.

"What? Doesn't your boyfriend tell you everything?" Lutz laughed.

"Oh, shut up Lutz!" Liz stormed back in her office as everybody continued to make jokes about till it wasn't funny any more. Sadly for Liz that wasn't for an hour.

It was already 1:00 she hasn't even had lunch yet. She's been too distracted by several different things, mainly Jack. She sighed and decided that she would go get some lunch now. She walked out of her office and passed the writers, and that just seemed to cause more conversation. She ignored them and walked out of the writers room. She kept walking till she passed Kenneth's page desk. She paused because she felt like she was being watched. She turned around slightly and then walked slowly the rest of the way. Jack was standing behind a plant and was perfectly hidden from Liz.

Jenna came up from behind him and said "Hey Jack. Why are you stalking Liz?" She said that loud enough for Liz to hear. Liz turned around and spotted them. She turned red then speed walked away.

"Dammit Jenna." He sighed ."What do you want?"

"Something happened between you and Liz. I've assumed you two had sex."

"You guessed right."

"Hmm. Liz is still afraid to admit it. You just come right out with it."

"I don't see why not, it's nothing to be ashamed of, even if it was Lemon." He looked away he needed someone to talk to about it. Preferably Liz.

"Oh I see you wanna talk about it. Describe the sex to me in detail." Jack made a disgusted face.

"Fine then don't tell me." She looked down. "Do you think there's anything we can do that will make her return to her normal self?"

Jack sighed. "She's got three months to return back to her normal self."

"Yeah but during the summer we don't all keep in touch."

"You will this summer."

"Wha-why?"

Jack backed away. "I've said too much."

"Wait! Jack! What are you saying?"

"Don't worry. You'll get all the attention you want."

"Oh, okay. I don't care then."

Liz went out for along time. She didn't have to go get Criss at the airport because his flight was delayed. Liz didn't want to come back till the show was about to start but Pete texted her to come back for dress rehearsals at 9:00.

Liz rushed to the podium just to see that they were doing just as bad as they were this morning.

"Ok Tracy. This time read what you see on the cue cards." Pete shouted.

"I can't do that Pete. I can only act in funny sketches."

"Hey! I worked really hard on that sketch!" Liz said offended. "It took me like ten minutes to write."

"Hey Liz, are you finally gonna tell me what you're so worked up about?" Pete asked slightly concerned.

She sighed. "W-well um... I... I... I slept with Jack."

"What? How much is gonna raise your salary?"

"No! That's not why I slept with him!

"Wait, don't you have a boyfriend?" Liz nodded slightly. "You're cheating?"

"NO! It was once and it's never happening again!"

"That's what they all say. How'd it happen anyways?"

"Yesterday he asked if I wanted a drink to celebrate the end of season six. We both had a little too much to drink and that's how it happened."

"Hold up! Did I just hear what I think I heard or is it just because almost deaf?" asked Tracy in shock.

"No Tracy. Your ears are bad, you didn't hear a thing!"

"Yes you did hear what you think you heard, Tracy." Jenna reassured.

"Thank-you so much, Jenna." Liz said sarcastically.

"We have to stay here all through this summer?"

"What?" Said Liz and Pete simultaneously."

TBC...


	3. The Show Starts

Authors Note: Yay, chapter three!

"That can't be true! He can't make us do that!" Liz said highly upset.

"Actually he can." Pete corrected. "Did you read your contract?"

"No... He did this little negotiating thing and did everything in my favor." Liz explained.

"Of course he did." Pete said not surprised. Liz glared at him.

"Why do we have to stay anyways?" Liz asked.

"It might be T.V. show. I'll be the star of course. He said I'll get all the attention I want." Jenna gloated.

"Don't be to sure, Jenna." Liz said. "Remember The Girlie Show?"

"The what?" Jenna asked.

"Exactly." Liz said before walking away.

Jenna frowned. "I will be the star."

"Yeah good luck with that." Pete said to Jenna. "Keep in mind we have a show in an hour, people!" He said to everybody else.

On instinct Liz found herself walking to the elevator, about to go to the 52nd floor. But before she could even press the up button the elevator doors opened.

It was Jack coming down to supervise TGS. Liz jumped. "Oh mien Gott, warum willst du das immer so?" (Oh my God, why do you always do that?)

"Sie haben soeben uberrumpelt leicht erhalten." (You just get caught off guard easily.) She made her usual badger face at that comment.

"Disregarding anything that happened earlier today, why do we have to work here over the summer?"

"Well if you had read your contract..."

"You said you would take care of me!"

"You could see that you will eventually have to do a one season summer show and this summer is the summer."

"Uhg! Are you serious? We have to work over the summer?" Liz complained.

"Your salary will be doubled."

"Oh. This'll be a fun summer then."

"Hmmp. I'm glad you've warmed up to the situation. So can you warm up to our situ-?"

"No, Jack."

They walked to the set of TGS and stood at the podium. Kenneth and Hazel were doing a surprisingly good mine act to entertain the audience till the show starts. The show was about to start in 30 minutes. Jenna has started acting right since she thought she would be the star of this new show. Tracy agreed to the new show and was also doing the sketches right. Every thing was backwards now. Tracy and Jenna are acting right, and Liz had a strong refusal to even look in Jack's direction

"So did you pick up Criss?" Jack asked.

"N-no, his flight was delayed." Liz answered.

"Interesting."

"It really isn't."

"Hey! How are you two BFFs doing?" Jenna said putting her arms around Jack and Liz.

"Eww, gross!"

"Not like that, Lemon."

"You know like 'Best Friends Forever'." Jenna corrected.

"I don't think so. Forever is too long to be with him." Liz said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh really it's too long, Lemon? Do you honestly think I enjoy every little-?"

"NO! No fighting! Fighting bad!" Jenna interrupted.

"Yes, I do think you enjoy it." Liz continued the argument. (Since they do know what each other is going to say next.) "You _love_ it in fact. I see the way you light up when I walk in your office."

"Really, you think that? Why would I enjoy it when I know every time you walk in my office you're just going to give me another problem? Another _guy _problem specifically. Those are the ones I hate the most!"

"What? Why?"

"Show starts in ten minutes. Try not to kill each other." Jenna walks away to go change into her costume.

"N-no reason." Jack responded being a little curt.

"Really? No reason? There has got to be a reason!" Liz said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Th-there isn't one!"

"Hmmp. Sure. Don't worry I won't bug you about it."

"So are you going to start talking to me again?"

"Yeah, starting with this: What was that all about in my office?"

"You know Lemon, I'll just watch the show from my office."

"No, no! You don't have to answer me." Liz secretly pleaded him to stay.

"Ha, okay."

"We have one minute people, one minute!" Pete shouted. Then he walked over to them.

"So, what can I do to get a raise that isn't sexual?" Pete asked.

"What the hell Pete? I told you, I'm not getting a raise for that."

"Well actually everybody is already getting a raise for the new show this summer."

"Ahhg. That's really happening? And since I have to do that I don't have to spend time with my kids that are now at home all the time since school got out." Whispers. "Yes, Hornberger!"

"Shush! We're about to go live!" Liz whispered

Jenna played a Fox News reporter wearing an extremely exposing navy blue suit. Tracy played a gay and flamboyant guest.

"Hello I'm Sarah McBoobs on Fox News here with my guest...?"

"Jamie 'Flaming' Stewart" Tracy said very girl like. The audience laughed.

"This sketch doesn't seem so terrible. Who wrote it?" Jack whispered to Liz.

"I did." She whispered back.

"Well I think you've improved a lot over the last six years." She smiled, and he smiled back. After that everything was a blur and they found themselves kissing. It just felt like the right moment and it happened.

TBC...


	4. Criss' Cousin Lisa

Authors Note: I find joy in writing this fanfic... I made the first three chapters in one day. I was just too lazy to upload them. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha-*shot*

They were kissing. Right there during the show. When Pete had turned to them, His mouth dropped open. When Jenna had saw them, she almost broke character. She clearly mouthed "What the fuck?" But rather then actually saying it she just flubbed her line a bit which made the audience laugh again. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed air, they would've kept kissing. They stared into each others eyes until Liz realized what just happened.

"Oh. Oh my God. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just have to... I'll just watch the rest of this at home. I'll be back Monday."

Liz walked away nervously. "Lemon! Wait!" Jack pleaded.

Liz still kept on walking, and then she soon found herself running out of the building. Highway hypnosis struck again when all of the sudden she found herself in front of her apartment door unlocking it.

"Surprise!" Criss shouted.

"Ahh! You're back!" Liz said not very happy. Criss didn't notice though.

Liz was about to sit down on her couch when she noticed a women sitting there. She was a few years younger then Liz with blondish-brown hair and dark brown eyes a lot like Liz's. 'Shark eyes' as Jack would say.

"Who's that?" Liz asked

"Oh, Lisa? She's my um... Cousin. She's staying in New York for a few days." Lisa waved at Liz.

"Are you gonna crash with us?"

"Oh, no. I have a hotel." Lisa responded.

"Ah okay. Criss I still won't be here this summer. I have to write for a summer miniseries."

"Really? Uhg, that sucks." Criss said not sounding upset at all. Liz didn't even notice. How strange they weren't paying attention to each others tone.

"Yeah, but I don't have to go back till Monday. Hey are you guys whatchin TGS?"

"Yeah, I love that show!" Lisa exclaimed

"Really? I write for TGS!"

"That's...!" Lisa stopped realizing she can't get to close to this girl "Awesome..." She said with all the excitement she had before now gone. Liz only tilted her head at that. Then she sat down next to Criss who was in between the two of them.

"And that's how you make dog liver and cow eyeballs." Said Jenna on the television as Rachel Ray. The audience laughed and applauded then the show went to commercial. Immediately after that Liz's cell phone rang for the fifth time that night. It was Jenna (It was most likely her from the other times too).

"I gotta take this." She got up and walked to her bedroom.

"What is it Jenna? You have to change for the Pam sketch."

"I'm changing right now. I need to speak to you about what happened during the Cold Open."

"No! I'm not talking to you about that. Goodbye."

"No! Liz wait!" Liz hung up despite Jenna begging her not to.

Jenna looked at her phone to see if she had hung up and blew a little steam.

Liz walked back to where the others were. "Who was it?" Criss asked.

"Oh, it was only Jenna."

Lisa's eyes lit up. "Jenna Maroney?"

"Yeah."

"Eeeep!" She squeaked all fan girl like. "That means you know Tracy Jordan too, right?"

"Yep. You could meet them if you like."

After that, the two started to talk about TGS and other things that they have in common. Sadly for Criss that was the start of a really good friendship.

TBC...


	5. Brainstorming

Authors Note: Yeah... Um, this could be one of the many plots.

On Monday Criss woke up to a note.

'I'm at work and Lisa tagged along. We'll be back later tonight'

Criss sighed. "Why does Lisa have to be a fan of her show, I mean of all shows she chooses that one."

Liz was walking around studio 6H showing Lisa things. "And this the stage were do an attempt at comedy every Friday night."

"Attempt? I think you guys did a pretty damn good job."

Liz smiled. "You're too kind."

Lisa smiled back then she thought a bit. "Why are you guys back here during the summer hiatus?"

"We have to do some stupid summer show."

"Oh cool! What's it about?"

"You know what I don't even know. I need to talk to Jack about this."

"Who's Jack?"

"My boss." Liz thought a moment. "My best friend... Yeah I could say that." Liz thought about him a moment. (Avoiding the thoughts of the kiss and the fact that they slept together.) Lisa looked at her. She could tell that she was thinking about this best friend slash boss of hers. She felt a little less guilty about her and Criss.

Liz came back to Earth. "A-anyway... You wanna come sit in the writers room and listen to us brain storm?"

She smiled joyfully. "I would love to!"

When they made there way to the writers room the writers and actors were in there already. Some were making angry faces having learned the news about a summer show others were wondering what the hell the show was actually about.

Jack had finally showed up to most likely tell them what the show was about. He came up behind Liz and Lisa and put his hands on Liz's shoulders. For once Liz was not surprised and could easily tell it was him.

She turned her head slightly and whispered. "Get your damn dirty hands off me."

Jack proceeded to do so. "Well someone's angry this morning."

She turned around to face him and said. "Jack just leave me alone. I don't need you pulling any of your stupid 'sexual attractiveness' on me." Liz said that last part with out thinking.

"I think you should stop first." Jack said with a smirk.

Liz narrowed her eyes. She felt the need to slap him but she just groaned and walked to her end of the writers desk and sat down. Lisa followed behind her and did the same.

Toofer looked and noticed Jack. "Hey, Jack! What's this show going to be about?"

"You guys are the writers you should be figuring that out."

Liz frowned. "What you're just gonna tell us we need to do a summer show and not give us any details on what it's suppose to be about?"

"Yes exactly. That's writers are for."

Liz scowled at Jack. "Whatever." Then she turned her attention to the writers. "Okay. Give me ideas right off the top of your head."

"A porn comedy." Shouted Frank.

"A comedy-drama about a black man who is scared of other black people." Suggested Toofer.

"A documentary about a blonde actress and how her beauty saves the world." Jenna beamed.

"No those are horrible ideas. What about a comedy loosely based on what goes on behind the scenes of TGS?"

"No. That would suck." Said Frank.

"Yeah, you're right. Any other ideas?"

They all sat silent for a few minutes.

"Why can't we just have a whole bunch of cameras follow us around? That apparently is good TV because _Keeping Up with the Kardashians _and _Jersey Shore _are still on." Said Jenna. "Hey, what about a reality show parody?" She continued.

"Hey that's actually a good idea."

"She's right. Hey Jenna, I didn't know you could be smart." Frank added.

"I could be smart all the time but my agent says I shouldn't. It would look bad."

"No it wouldn't." Liz said nodding no.

"Okay so it's established we're making fun of reality T.V." Asked Jenna.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're doing."

TBC….


End file.
